


Seducing Collin

by Monsterboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, Gen, M/M, Seducing, Smut, idek at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterboy666/pseuds/Monsterboy666
Summary: Ethan seduces Collin and Nikki knows more than she should.
Kudos: 1





	Seducing Collin

**Author's Note:**

> This is about real people I know in real life. This isn’t how they act but I wrote this to get on their nerves.  
> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.

"Hey, Collin." I said sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he nods to me giving me his paper. "Here are your answers." He grins.

"Thanks." I grin back, my heart fluttering.

"No problem." He says, studying me.

"What?" I blush.

"Aww!" I hear, someone in front of us say.

"Nikki!" Collin throws a pencil at her.

"What?" She asks, shrugging.

"Would you stop it?" He hisses at her, throwing a glance at me.

"What?" I join the conversation.

"Oh, he didn't tell you yet?" She frowns.

"There is nothing to tell!" He exclaims throwing his hands up.

"Well, Ethan. I suggest you get it our of him. Since he won't tell you himself." She smiles secretively before leaving and throwing Collin a pointed glance.

"What was she talking about?" I ask, unconsciously leaning closer.

"Nothing." He sighs before changing the subject.

What were they talking about?

***

"Hey Nikki!" I yell, trying catch up.

"Yeah?" She turns around and waits for me.

"What were you and Collin talking about in science?" I look up at her, because one: she's really fucking tall, and two: I'm really fucking short.

"I can't tell you. I promised. But I can tell you how to get it out of him." She grins, mischievously.

"How?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"Seduce him." She says simply.

"What?!" I choked an air.

"Well, it's obvious that you like him, and Collin is on my gaydar."

"But how I'm am I supposed to do that? Even if he's gay, he won't like me anyway." I say, giving him a glance out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok, look. I'm only going to say this once," she looked me directly in my eyes, facing me fully. "Speak to him softly, get closer than usual, flirt, smile, and once you feel it's a good time to, kiss his neck or his cheek, get clingy, whatever it takes. But be yourself while doing it. He'll know somethings up if you don't. And make sure your alone, too." She looks at Collin, and waves.

"Go invite him over to hang out. I know your parents are out of town right?" Of course she did. She knew everything.

"Nikki!" Ava yelled, jumping on her back. Nikki quiclky caught her.

"Jesus, Ava! One of these days I won't catch you!" She threatened, smiling anyway.

"Go get him, tiger." She slaps me on the shoulder and walks away, still carrying Ava.

It was no wonder she knew. She was one of the only openly bisexual girls in the school, and she had a girlfriend. Nikki could be kind, when she wanted to. Like just a moment ago. But she wouldn't hesitate to beat someone's ass, if she had reason.

I shook the thought out of my head and walked over to Collin.

"Hey, you want to come over?" I asked, jumping at it.

"Sure. Let me get my stuff and we'll go." He smiles. I follow him to my locker as it was the end of the day.

"C'mon." He said, throwing an arm over my shoulder, as he was taller and drags out the door.

***

Once we got to my house, I unlocked the door, before taking a deep breath and bravely grabbing his hand. He followed as I pulled him up the stairs and to my bedroom.

"Uh, Ethan?" He asks tentatively.

"Yeah?" I say, pulling us onto my bed and laying down, and curling a little into him, my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you wanna hang out?" He asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, unknowingly encouraging me to come closer. I curled closer to him, my arm slung over his stomach. I felt his breathing increase, and thought now would be the perfect time.

"Well, what Nikki said worries me." I spoke into his ear bringing my hand up to brush my fingers against his neck lightly. I watch in delight as he shivers. 

"W-Why?" He stutters.

"Because I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. Especially you." I leaned in to kiss his neck, his hand suddenly in my hair, gripping it, encouraging me.

"I'm sorry." I start to lightly suck and nip at his skin. After a moment he pulls me on top of him, gripping my hips tightly, so I'm straddling him. He tilts his head giving me permission to mark his beautiful skin.

"Will you tell me?" I whisper in his ear, my teeth tugging on his ear lope.

"Y-Yes." He moans out, arching a bit.

I sit up but place my hands on his chest.

"We were talking about who I like." He mutters his hands still on my hips, tight.

"Well, who do like?" I ask, running my hand down his torso, unconsciously.

"You." He says before leaning up and kissing me. I gasp, causing him to slip his tongue into my mouth as he dominates my small form. He rolls us so, I am am beneath him, and slips his hand down to grab my botttom, making me whimper in pleasure. I shakily unbutton his shirt as he continues to take control of our kiss, which by this point had turned into a make out.

"Mine." He growled, biting lightly on my neck.

"Y-Yours!" I cried out when he ground his hard on roughly onto me. 

"Baby?" He asks, pulling back to look at me.

"Yes, Daddy?" I bit lip, blushing at the name I hadn't meant to use. I blushed even more when his eyes turned dark.

"Can I make love to you?" He asked. I nodded smiling and blushing a deep red.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothes, as his shirt, was already off. He then looked at me for permission to remove all of my clothes. I nodded and he slowly removed the each piece of clothing from my body taking time to look and kiss my skin. After he was done, he gently prodded my mouth with his fingers so I opened my mouth a sucker them in swirling my tongue around them as his eyes grew darker and he shuddered a bit. He then pushed his finger into my tight hole, slowly. He waited until I relaxed to add another finger and scissored them once I was moaning. He removed fingers from me, and replaced it with his hard cock. He gently pushed in and waited until I nodded to move. He thrusted slowly and I savored the feeling, moaning loudly.

"Faster!" I cried out when he hit my prostate for the umpteenth time. He obliged, going faster and harder than ever. Each time hitting my prostate pleasurably.

"Come with me." He said, releasing causing me shudder as it hit my prostate in spurts. I came all over his stomach.

After a moment he spoke.

"Your mine, now and I'm never letting you go." He states. There is no question and I'm happy to be claimed by the one I love.

"I'm yours, and I won't ever allow you to let go." I grinned at him.

"I love you." He whispered, simply.

"I love you, too." My voice muffled by his neck.

I fell asleep to the sound of my loves breaths. 

And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.


End file.
